


Weekly Tea

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fleur and Hermione meet for weekly...tea





	Weekly Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Black ink looked unbelievably beautiful against pale skin.

Hermione dipped the quill into the ink well before she brushed the tip against the sensitive flesh before her. She focused intently, just as she had with her studies when she’d been at Hogwarts and as she did now with her work. She finished the last letter and then blew gently on the wet ink.

“Eet ees unfair dat I not see what eet ees you write.”

“Don’t make me gag you,” she warned as she looked at the petulant frown on Fleur’s lips. “Or would you like that?”

“No, I most certainly would not,” Fleur snapped as she shifted and narrowed her eyes. “Eet ees you who likes being tied up and at my mercy, ‘ermione. Perhaps you wish me to punish you once I am free?”

“I rather like you like this,” Hermione said with a wicked smile before she lowered her head and licked the underside of Fleur’s breast. Her own breasts, fuller than the French witch currently writhing beneath her, rubbed Fleur’s stomach as she licked.

“Eet will be you like dis when I am free,” Fleur promised huskily. She moaned when the tip of the quill began to write on her breast.

“Words are so erotic,” Hermione whispered as she wrote. “Whether they are spoken or written, something about them arouses me. Do you feel?”

She pressed her wet cunt against Fleur’s leg and rubbed back and forth as she wrote the filthiest things she could think of, words she’d never actually say but looked beautiful when they were written on pale skin.

“You are so wet,” Fleur moaned. “’ermione, do not tease. Eet ees too warm.”

Hermione blew on Fleur’s breast, watching the ink begin to dry. She sucked Fleur’s nipple and let her tongue drag across the ink, knowing that would cause it heat up even more. She was rewarded by Fleur’s body arching beneath her, seeking more.

“Your skin is much more sensitive than Charlie’s,” she whispered as she dipped the quill into the ink again. “He reacts to the heat, of course, but the soft scraping of the quill is nothing compared to the burns and scars he’s acquired over the years. I love to see you react.”

“’e is man,” Fleur said simply. “Eet ees different with women.”

Hermione brushed the soft feather of the quill across Fleur’s other nipple and watched it tighten even more. She rolled slightly so her thigh was pressed against Fleur’s cunt. “Bill’s skin is rather sensitive,” she mused as she wrote ‘I want to fuck you hard’ across Fleur’s collarbone. “I know how to make Charlie react without my quill. But, yes, it is different.”

“You are soft curves where Bill ees sharp edges,” Fleur muttered as she strained against the silk around her wrists. “More, ‘ermione.”

She moved the quill down Fleur’s belly. _I’m going to make you scream._ It scratched and spread ink over her hips. _You’re so wet, you pretty little whore_. Hermione moved between Fleur’s legs and spread them wide. She wrote on one thigh, _Do you want me to lick your cunt?_ , then the other, _Do you want me to fuck you?_.

“More?” she asked with an innocent smile as she blew gently on the ink and inhaled the scent of arousal.

“Eet will be your turn next, ‘ermione,” Fleur reminded her as she spread her legs wider. “You know what eet ees dat I want.”

Hermione brushed the feather of her quill against Fleur’s cunt, teasing her as it moved back and forth over her clit. “You’re so wet for me,” she said as she looked at the pretty blonde. “Perhaps I’ll just use the feather to make you come. Do you think you’d come from my quill?”

“I want your tongue,” Fleur demanded as she licked her lips. “Please, ‘ermione. Lick me.”

“Like this?” Hermione asked as she leaned forward and dragged her tongue from arse to clit with one wide swipe.

“Tease,” Fleur accused as she rocked her hips and tried to get some sort of friction. “I will tell your ‘usband and ‘e will punish you while Bill and I watch. You will scream and beg before ‘e fucks you and makes you come for us.”

“That’s not a punishment,” Hermione murmured as she took a slow lick of Fleur’s cunt. “Perhaps like this?” She pushed her curled tongue inside Fleur and dragged it up to take a nibble of her clit.

“’ermione,” Fleur gasped as her long fingernails scratched her palms.

She smiled and dipped the quill into the ink once again. She used her free hand to spread Fleur’s cunt open, watching as wetness dripped from the pink lips to pool on the sheet beneath them. She rubbed her legs together for a bit of friction and carefully pressed the quill against Fleur’s clit.

Fleur cursed loudly in French as her body arched off the bed as the warm ink touched her. “Yes,” she hissed as the words emblazoned all over her body began to grow even hotter as she became more aroused. A drop of sweat dripped from her forehead and slid down the black ink _pretty little whore_ on her face.

Hermione dropped the quill and began to lick, tasting the flavored ink on her tongue as she flicked Fleur’s clit. It was warm and caused her to lick faster. She ran her tongue over Fleur’s lips before she began to fuck her with it, rubbing her clit with her nose as she stroked and licked and sucked.

When Hermione pushed two fingers inside Fleur and began to suck her clit, the words spilled from Fleur’s lips. She got more vocal, speaking her native language, as she became more aroused and neared her release. She came with a soft cry, shuddering as she squeezed Hermione’s fingers, gasping as Hermione kept moving her fingers and tongue.

“No more,” she managed to gasp as she trembled against the sweaty ink covered sheets.

She pulled her fingers out of Fleur and then crawled back up her body. Hermione kissed her, sharing her taste as she reached up and unfastened the scarves. She pulled back and grinned. “I really enjoy our weekly tea,” she muttered as she squeezed Fleur’s breast.

“Eet ees a highlight of week, no?” Fleur asked as she shifted on the bed. She rolled them over and had Hermione’s hands bound before the brunette had a chance to protest. She picked up the quill and smiled mischievously. “Eet ees my turn to play now.”

The End


End file.
